


Of Roses and Thorns

by Spidercrabs_For_Gay_Rights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Underage Drug Use, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidercrabs_For_Gay_Rights/pseuds/Spidercrabs_For_Gay_Rights
Summary: John has been struggling with an addiction to heroin for 6 years. He's been in and out of hospitals, drug rehabs, home to home. He feels like he is totally broken til Thomas Jefferson, a rich and successful businessman who has been watching the boy for a while. He has a few skeletons in his closet as well.You the reader will read through the beginning of John's addiction and Thomas' as well and go through the ups and downs of their relationship as they try to make themselves fit together again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be pretty mild but as they get worse I will put trigger warnings for each one. Also, the chapters now are set in high school. In later chapters, I will say which time area they are in when it changes in the notes. I really hope you enjoy the story!

Going home every day was hell. John couldn’t handle looking his father in the eye, knowing he was a disappointment to him and everyone else. As the only child of Henry and the late Eleanor Laurens, John has a lot to do to keep the family name alive. Get good grades and possibly a scholarship for one of the thousand sports and extracurriculars he does. Go to a good college. Become a lawyer like his Dad and make good money in his firm. Get married to a beautiful wife, ugh and have a couple of kids. Rinse and repeat for them. 

Doing all of that would be easy except for the facts: He’s gay, he really doesn’t like kids and being a lawyer is boring. So what does a 16-year-old boy like him do for fun all weekend? “Step 1: Run away from home with a duffle bag full of clothes. Step 2: Call Jay and pray he isn’t getting dicked down. Step 3: Go over to Herc’s apartment, help Hugh with homework and see if I can score a beer or two for my antidepressants and other shit they force me to take. “ He thinks to himself. 

Step one has been already completed. Dad wasn’t home so it was easy getting in and out. Probably on another business trip which is codeword for vacation from his biggest disappointment. Now John leaning on a pole, waiting for the bus to take him to downtown. He takes out his phone to call Jay and hopefully convince him to leave his walking dildo behind and go to a party with him and Herc. 

Jay answered on the second ring, “Hello? John? What do you need?” 

John sighs deeply, “Hey, Jay. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you are coming to the Schuyler party tonight?” Someone in the background says something and John feels his heart move faster, then a loud sigh. 

Jay groans, “Look I gotta rain check, Johnny….Oliver is taking me out for dinner and a movie. Maybe we can do something next weekend. Sorry, Buddy.” 

He looks down at the ground and responds curtly “Sure, Dude and don’t talk to me like I’m a child. We are the same age you know. Just because you’re in a serious relationship doesn’t mean I’m lesser than you.” 

Jay waits awhile before responding “Whatever, John. It ain't my fault you’ll never get a serious relationship. Maybe if you keep thirsting over that Herc kid then maybe he’ll show you what sex is li-”

John hangs up on him before he could finish then kicks a rock into the road. “Don’t need him anyway. He’s always being a dick” The bus comes and he stuffs his phone into the bag before climbing on. 

 

****

Avoiding the druggies, wife beaters and homeless dude was harder when you made it downtown where Hercules lived. They weren’t as quiet about it as they were uptown. But for some weird reason, Herc managed to find a good apartment for him and Hugh. It was almost completely clean, very few druggies and only one domestic violence problem. 

John knocks loudly on the door, hoping to see his favorite two people brought a small smile to his face. Herc answered the door, he looks stressed but smelled like weed and rain. John could smell that smell for hours and never get bored of it. Herc saw him and a small smile curled up on his lips. “Hey, John. What are you doing here?”

His voice is like honey to John’s ears. He tries to hide the fluttering in his chest as he shrugs “Hoping you’ll be my ride to the party and to do our weekly trade-off,” He pulls out the bright orange bottle from his hoodie, “All its really done is make me tired and feel more like shit so I don’t think it’ll be very good but people might like it as a weed high kind of deal”

Disappointment flickers in Herc’s eyes for a second before he took the bottle and gave John a 50, “I was hoping you would actually try to use the meds prescribed to you this time…” 

John shrugs and made his way inside, “Who cares? Money is money and drugs is drugs. Isn’t that what all dealers say?” Herc doesn’t answer him as he walks in after him. The silence is deafening so John clears his throat, “Where’s Hugh at?” 

Herc makes tea for both of them and he sighs deeply, “He’s at a friends house. We got into a fight this morning and he didn’t come home after school but his friend’s dad called me to tell me that he’s with them. So at least he’s safe…” 

“At least he's safe.... What you fight about?”, John asks as he walks nervously around the room.

Herc sighs, “It was over something I found in his room. He was upset that I went through his room and I was upset that he didn’t trust me...Just stupid shit. Who knew parenting would be hard? I just got him back, John..I really don’t want to lose him now…”

John nods and pats his shoulder, “I understand, Herc...Just give him some time. He’ll feel better soon. You both are new and scared to this for different reasons. It’ll take some time adjusting.” 

Herc pours the tea in two chipped blue teacups and takes a long drink, “I guess you’re right. Now about that party…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets a freckled boy at a party and wonders who he is and why he is here.

Thomas sips his drink, letting the alcohol burn his throat as he watches the freckled, green-eyed boy laugh at something he said. Thomas couldn’t remember what he said but he smiled at the boy’s laughter. It was loud and clear, filled with pure happiness in his eyes. He hadn’t seen the boy like this in a long long time. 

The boy is soon called away by a man that Thomas recognized too well. The man gives him a small smile then looks away to pull the green-eyed boy out, “Come on, John. We have to go! You are way too drunk to be here right now…” 

Thomas felt a spark and he remembered slightly from where he heard that name last. The boy was John Laurens, captain of the soccer team, the secret artist of the halls, actor in every play since they were kids, running against Alexander for valedictorian and overall a good law abiding student...What the hell was he doing here in this place? With these people? It’ll ruin his good name...

“Maybe I want to get hurt, Herc! It’ll give me a little feelin in the ole tank!” The boy laughs and spins around. 

Thomas was shaken from his thoughts from John’s laughter. He looks at John, “Maybe you should go home...I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

John huffs, “Why is everyone so concerned about me being safe or not?! I’ll be drunk and unsafe if I want to! Let me live said the fat lady!” He spins again and bumps into another guy, spilling his drink on him, “Oops…”

The guy turned around and glared at John, “What the hell, Dude?!” 

John smirks at him and reaches up to brush a curl out of his face, “Heyyyy~ You’re cute~” 

The guy has a light blush on his cheeks and he pushes John back, “Get off me, Faggot!” The guy storms off and John pouts “All I wanted to do was kiss his nose...its sooooo cute…” 

Hercules sighs and picks John up in his arms, “C’mon, let's not try to kiss every handsome stranger we see. Hey, Thomas. Do you need a ride home too?”

Thomas knew where that would lead. Messy makeout sessions, arguing about who tops then leaving in the morning like nothing happened. Best friends forever is what they would always say...He looked at John and saw how spaced out he was. He nods “Yeah, I’ll take you up on that offer. Besides, it looks like you’ll need some help with John.”

With that, we went to Hercules’ car, moved the happy meal boxes and extra toys to the ground and John was given to Thomas. They were in the backseat, John was laying down, head on Thomas' lap and mumbling about things Thomas couldn’t understand. Thomas looked down at him and studied his face. There was a thin white scar on his nose that stood out from the million of freckles on his face. His freckles seemed like stars on a dark night, shining for any lost soul to get more lost in. His eyes were different shades of green rolled into one, like a sea of green Thomas wanted to drown in. His tanned skin reminded him of freshly baked cookies and he wondered if John would taste just as sweet. “Probably like a rum cookie now that I think about it…” He muttered to himself.

John looked over at him and giggles, “Your hair looks like a sheep! Baa! Baa! My grandma used to have sheep and goats and rams...Are you like half sheep?!” 

Thomas chuckles and shakes his head, “No, not half sheep. Just have really curly hair. You should try to rest or you’ll regret in the morning.”

John mumbled, “I won’t regret if you’re still here with me...But fine, I’ll sleep!” He sighs dramatically and closes his eyes.

Thomas chuckled and kissed his forehead gently, “You are such a drama queen.” 

John smiles “That's king to you, Sir. I don’t do drag...yet.’ 

Thomas rolls his eyes, “What happened to sleeping?” 

John sighs, “Right, right. I’ll go to sleep now. Keep your horses on…” 

Thomas chuckles quietly. He watches over John and soon notices something. A dark bruise on his cheek and few red lines on his neck. They looked pretty recent, like if they happened yesterday. He reaches forward to touch the bruise when John opens one eye, “Was that enough sleeping for you?” 

Thomas pulls his hand back and sighs, "No, that wasn't enough. It's late, you lightweight. Get more sleep or you'll be walking yourself in”

John flips him off and Thomas rolls his eyes, "Real mature." 

John huffs, "Oh you wanna see mature! I'll show you mature, Sheepbutt!" 

Hercules heard one of the worst drunk arguments in his life. “I should've left them at home…” He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. School and practice took up a lot of my time but here is the second chapter, finally!! Hallelujah! Also please leave kudos and comments if you are liking the story so far. It really motivates me to write more! 
> 
> Anywho, have a great day and I hope the geese are in your favor.


End file.
